Blind Intuition
by Dakyu
Summary: I may be blind, Sokka, but i can still tell what you were doing... teen humor, one shot


A short little blind girl had little to do on a day like this.

There was a peaceful wind about the dusty plains, and the group had taken a short break. Aang and Katara, predictably, had gone off to 'practice waterbending' like they often did, and while his abilities were most definitely improving, she knew that there were other reasons behind it.

'Blind intuition.'

In fact, the only person who didn't see it was Sokka, really. He was too busy fantasizing over Suki or some other woman who happened to pass by. It WAS true that he was starting to get to the point when he would be watching girls and such.

She herself wasn't included, and though she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, she didn't like _how_ he happened to spy on said girls.

Another soft breeze came through the air and made her short black locks of hair do a dancing sway for a moment; however it wasn't that soothing feeling around her that made her pause suddenly: it was a change in vibrations from the ground.

A very familiar vibration.

It was true that the town they were nearby was a pleasant one full of many women with few men, (most of the men were currently at war,) it wasn't necessary for him to do these things…

She rounded a bend, and found the source of the rather disturbing vibrations. Sokka lay on the ground, crouched behind a boulder like a cat watching its prey. His hungry eyes were locked on the scene far below them, his ears twitching to try and catch the tiniest sound.

Toph glanced down the hill at the bath house. Hardly anything was visible, however with no other ground cover besides this rock, he had chosen a suitable spot, even though she doubted he could see anything from this point…

Well, anything _substantial_, at any rate.

A small smile appeared on her lips. This was too good an opportunity to pass up…

"You are SO drooling over that girl…"

"W-what?!" She had to keep from bursting out laughing when he practically jumped a foot in the air, only to land on his face, foot twitching slightly as the dust settled.

"I said you're drooling over that girl..." she paused, 'eyeballing' with her feet as more girls entered the bath house. "…girls… Is there something wrong with your ears platypus-bear-brain?"

"No!" the teenager snapped, a slight snarl coming out with his words. "I just can't believe you'd announce that to everyone!"

Toph snorted. "WHAT people? We're in the middle of no where…the only people around are the women that YOU'RE snooping on down THERE!" To make her point, she raised her arm quite pointedly down the hill, where, quite expectedly, there were some women in a bath house with many windows on the outside.

"B-but…it's my own private time!" Sokka retaliated, puffing his chest out a little bit.

"You and I both know that I can tell when someone is lying…" she leaned closer to him, now almost right in his face. "I may be blind, Sokka, but I can still tell what you were doing…"

"But…it is!"

The young girl sighed. "I don't understand what it is with guys and their need to ogle girls like this…"

"With the only woman around being your sister for about a year, I think I'm entitled!" Sokka snapped.

"Excuse me?" Toph suddenly interjected, sightless eyes blazing.

"I mean that when the only girl that you're around for a year is your sister, that you tend to get…" he blinked, then glanced up at the girl glowering at him. Realization dawned on him as he snapped his fingers. "Oh…YOU'RE a girl…"

Toph smacked her palm into her forehead in a very Sokka-like manner. "No DUR…"

"Oh…sorry…"

An awkward silence fell over them like an itchy blanket, and they both shuffled slightly uncomfortably.

After a short wait, she turned around and started to walk away, however she stopped, and turned back around. "You know, Sokka, I know that I'm blind and I can't really understand why you'd do something like that, but I can still 'see' what you're doing."

Sokka quirked a brow, not quite sure what she was trying to say.

"I can 'see' what every _appendage_ is doing…"

It took a moment for the comment to sink in, however he yelped in surprise, and both of his hands flew over his groin in defense. "That's an invasion of personal privacy!"

"I'm not invading, you're announcing it to the world…I just can catch it…" she monotoned.

"That's still wrong! I mean, come ON Toph!" he exclaimed. "How do you DO all that stuff, anyways?"

"Blind intuition," she muttered.

"Well…I'm a man," he started, desperately trying to change the subject, "and as a man I have reactions to certain things…"

"Sokka?"

"What?"

"Shut up." _BAM!_

She walked away, smirking slightly as she left a very crippled Sokka behind her, a sledge of rock wedged up between his legs. He whimpered slightly, then fell off the sledge and onto the ground with a dull thud.

This was going to be a good day, she decided.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Me thinks Toph's husband will have to be resilient, won't he? Ha-ha.**


End file.
